Dama da Noite versus Paixão Ardente
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Tudo começou por causa de um vidrinho de esmalte... Shina x Milo. História escrita para a Semana Cavaleiros de Prata, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


_História escrita para a Semana Cavaleiros de Prata, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Desconsiderei a idade oficial ridícula da Shina._

_Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Com minhas fics, eu não ganho nada além de diversão. _

**DAMA DA NOITE **_**VERSUS **_**PAIXÃO ARDENTE**

**Chiisana Hana**

"Aguente firme", Shina procurava repetir a si mesma naquele dia. A deusa estava ali, logo adiante, com Seiya ao lado, discursando para os cavaleiros. "Ai, cacete... ai, cacete...", uma voz reverberava em sua mente. "Essa droga de cerimônia não vai acabar nunca?", ela se perguntava.

Saori já estava falando há mais de meia hora na cerimônia de apresentação do projeto da Palaestra falando que a escola seria uma conquista para todos, pois a partir de agora todas as crianças teriam treinamento humano, com moradia adequada, vestimenta, alimentação, além de uma ajuda de custa para os que precisassem. Os aspirantes a cavaleiros não ficariam mais dependentes da sorte, correndo o risco de serem enviados para lugares como a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, a fim de serem treinados por mestres completamente repreensíveis como Guilty.

"Pois bem, que os guris tenham um local adequado", Shina pensou. "As crianças de hoje são fracas, não aguentariam um terço do que nós passamos."

Seiya estava ali, do lado de Athena, aparentemente protegendo-a, mas todos sabiam muitíssimo bem do que se tratava realmente. O romance dos dois era notícia velha e Shina já tinha superado isso. Ainda havia alguma coisa incrustada em seu coração, era verdade, mas que se danasse. Seiya era um moleque e até agora, anos depois, Shina não entendia o que tinha visto nele. Se Cássius tivesse matado Seiya na disputa pela armadura, nada disso teria acontecido.

De nada adiantava pensar nisso e ela forçou-se a voltar a atenção à cerimônia. Saori continuava falando, falando, falando...

"Quando é que ela vai parar de falar, gente?", pensou. O negócio estava tão moroso que ela flagrou-se descascando o esmalte com os dentes.

"Mas que droga!", pensou irritada ao notar o que tinha feito. Teria que arrumar tudo quando chegasse ao alojamento e não tinha mais aquela cor.

Saiu da cerimônia e foi para Rodorio comprar outro vidrinho, apesar de achar que seria difícil. Na vendinha de lá, só tinham as cores mais básicas e aquele Azul Dama da Noite que usava não era nada básico. Aliás, achava esse nome bem estúpido. Nunca tinha visto flor azul, muito menos a dama da noite, que era um arbusto com flores mixurucas, geralmente brancas.

Como esperava, só encontrou em Rodório rosinhas e branquinhos, uns tais de Renda Francesa, Areia do Deserto, Menina Delicada, e outros com nomezinhos bobos... O mais berrante que tinha era um tal de Paixão Ardente, que ela preferia chamar de "vermelho unha do Milo". Cogitou usar esse esmalte para não ficar sem pintura nas unhas. Quando pudesse, iria ao centro de Atenas comprar seu querido azul. Compraria logo umas quatro unidades só para garantir.

– Bom, que seja esse vermelho, então – resolveu e comprou o esmalte. Quando já ia perto do Santuário, Milo interceptou-a aos berros.

– Eu não acredito que você levou o último vidro do esmalte que eu preciso!

Shina voltou-se para ele. Por baixo da máscara, ela fazia um bico de insatisfação.

– Estava à venda, eu comprei. Algum problema?

– Você não usa azul, mulher?

– Você viu algum azul lá, bocó?

– É, não tinha – ele admitiu. – Vem cá, eu compro o vermelho de você.

– Não está à venda.

– Shina, não seja má! Eu preciso desse esmalte!

– Quem disse que eu não sou? O esmalte é meu. Vai cavar o chão pra ver se sai petróleo, Milo.

– Shina! Pelo menos me empresta. Tô precisando ajeitar minha unha da Agulha Escarlate, cacete. Roí o esmalte durante aquela droga de cerimônia.

Depois de ponderar algum tempo, Shina decide ser um pouco mais flexível com o Escorpião, afinal a cerimônia tinha sido realmente um saco.

– Tá, vamos lá pra casa. Vou arrumar as minhas unhas agora e você aproveita e pinta essa sua maldita unha! Sabia que isso é meio gay?

– Ô, sua ignorante, a definição de gay é "cara que gosta de outro cara", não é "cara que pinta UMA unha". E além do mais, eu só faço isso por causa do meu golpe. Ainda que não fosse, qual seria o problema? Eu sou estiloso. Não é todo mundo que tem estilo, cara. Estilo é para poucos...

– Já entendi. Não precisa fazer um discurso igual ao da senhorita Kido sobre isso. E quando estiver arrumando essa porcaria de unha fique calado.

– Oh, quanta delicadeza... – ironizou.

Ele a seguiu em silêncio, pensando em como o falecido Cássius tinha aguentado ser treinado por uma pessoa como a Shina. Mais que isso, como ele tinha se apaixonado e morrido por amor a ela? A despeito daqueles peitões e daquelas coxas torneadas, Shina era praticamente um homem e daqueles bem brutos.

Ao chegar em casa, ela mandou ele entrar com um gesto ríspido. Em seguida, sumiu lá no quarto e voltou com uma caixa de madeira que continha seus apetrechos de manicure. Milo estava esparramado no sofá, com os pés sobre a singela mesinha de centro meio carcomida pelo tempo, como se estivesse em sua própria casa. Shina olhou a cena e fez uma careta, a qual o cavaleiro não viu por conta da máscara. Ela deu um pontapé de leve na canela dele.

– Ô, folgado! Você não está em casa! – gritou.

– Mas você é chata, hein? – ele resmungou, endireitando-se no sofá. – Me dá logo a acetona para eu começar a arrumar minha unha e ir embora dessa sua pocilga o mais rápido possível.

– Pocilga era a casa da senhora que teve o desprazer de parir você!

Milo não protestou porque junto com o xingamento, Shina jogou um frasco de acetona nele. Antes de fazê-lo, embebeu um chumaço de algodão no líquido. Então sentou-se também e dedicou-se a tirar o resto do esmalte azul.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião permaneceu calado enquanto limpava sua unha e Shina estava agradecendo mentalmente por isso no exato momento em que ele voltou a abrir a boca.

– Tem base fortificante? – ele perguntou. – Sabe como é, essa unha precisa ser bem forte para ficar grande e pontuda. O golpe mesmo não sai da unha, claro. É pura energia cósmica, mas o efeito da unha vermelha é tão legal. Lembra o rabo do escorpião e ajuda a meter medo nos caras.

Shina voltou-se para ele. O cavaleiro não podia ver o rosto dela, mas se pudesse, aquele olhar fulminante dela seria assustador. A amazona remexeu na caixa de madeira e jogou um vidrinho de base para ele, torcendo para que voltasse a ficar calado. Entretanto, Milo não deu a ela esse presente.

– Agora me dá o esmalte vermelho aê.

Shina grunhiu e jogou o vidrinho.

– Ô, mulher bruta! – ele reclamou.

– Tá achando ruim, devolve meu esmalte!

– Não, pô. Deixa de ser mala!

Milo pintou a unha da Agulha Escarlate e ficou admirando o resultado.

– Agora pode ir embora – Shina disse.

– Tem óleo secante? – ele perguntou, ignorando-a.

– Óleo secante uma ova! Se manda, Milo!

– Tá, tá, eu vou. Obrigada, sua bruta, ignorante dos infernos.

No dia seguinte, Shina dirigiu-se à arena, onde tinha tarefas a cumprir. Desde o fim da guerra, fora encarregada pela deusa de comandar os soldados baixos, orientando-os, definindo-lhes as escalas e punindo-os quando necessário.

Assim que chegou, notou os olhares de deboche e as risadinhas contidas de alguns.

– Mas que diabos está acontecendo? – inquiriu, pensando que nessas horas até que seria bem útil ter um chicote como o de June.

Como ninguém respondeu, ela decidiu ser um pouco mais incisiva.

– Ou alguém fala ou vão todos para o pátio de trabalhos forçados.

Um soldado mais medroso decidiu abrir a bocarra.

– É o seu esmalte, senhora – tartamudeou, tremendo de medo.

– E o que é que tem ele? – ela indagou, mostrando-lhe as unhas na posição característica de seu principal golpe.

– Parece o mesmo que o senhor Milo usa e...

– Qual é graça nisso? – ela atalhou. – Eu não vejo nenhuma.

O homem não respondeu. Shina então envolveu o pescoço dele com as mãos e apertou.

– Vamos, qual é a graça? – ela repetiu. – Não vou perguntar outra vez. Responda!

– É que comentam que se estão partilhando o esmalte certamente partilham a...

Shina não deixou que ele concluísse a fala. Deu-lhe um safanão que o jogou ao chão.

– Aqui não é lugar de fofoca. Quem eu pegar de cochicho, vai ser punido severamente! Agora voltem ao trabalho! Vão vigiar a entrada do santuário, seus bundas-moles!

Quando os soldados se afastaram, ela foi diretamente às Doze Casas. Milo ia ter que explicar como essa história se espalhara tão rapidamente. Só podia ter saído da própria boca gigante dele.

Não precisou subir até Escorpião, pois o encontrou em Touro, conversando animadamente com Aldebaran. Avançou na direção dele com o indicador em riste.

– Seu fofoqueiro filho de uma cadela! – bradou. Milo segurou-lhe o dedo com força.

– Ei, maluca, o que deu em você?

– Anda espalhando fofocas sobre mim?

– Eu? Do que está falando?

– De todo mundo estar comentando que eu e você estamos usando o mesmo esmalte!

– Primeiro: não falei nada. Segundo: o que tem usar o mesmo esmalte?

– É que alguém começou essa fofoca e estão aumentando a história!

– Ah, é? Estão dizendo que nós...? – ele indagou exibindo um sorrisinho desavergonhado que, ao invés de deixar Shina ainda mais irritada, deixou-a constrangida. Não queria nem imaginar o que aquele Escorpião estava pensando. – Qual é o problema? – ele continuou. – Deixe que pensem, ora. Sabemos que não é verdade. – e de novo deu aquele sorrisinho.

– É, alguém com a sua má fama não deve mesmo se importar com isso – ela despejou e saiu da casa de Touro, sentindo-se frustrada.

– Rapaz, ela é mesmo osso duro de roer – Aldebaran comentou quando Shina estava a uma distância segura. Milo começou a gargalhar.

– Você viu como eu a desarmei? Ela achou que eu ia ficar todo revoltadinho também.

– É porque ela não sabe que foi você quem mandou o Kiki espalhar a história, né? Quando ela souber, ela vai comer seu fígado com cebola...

– Ah, que nada! Eu estou te dizendo, ela vai ser minha. Eu vou amansar essa fera.

Dias depois, quando a fofoca já tinha arrefecido, Milo ainda não tinha conseguido nada com Shina. Sempre que ele tentava se aproximar, ela se esquivava mais rápido do que se fosse um inimigo. De certa forma, ele achava isso bom. Se ela fugia, era porque estava incomodada e, se estava, era porque sentia alguma coisa. Resolveu mudar de estratégia quando foi a Atenas comprar seu Paixão Ardente.

Na volta, passou na casa de Shina.

– O que é? – ela perguntou, sem abrir a porta.

– Trouxe um negócio pra você.

– Deixa aí, depois eu pego.

Milo fez uma careta e revirou os olhos.

– Custa abrir a porta? – indagou.

– Custa – ela respondeu. – Tô ocupada. Deixa aí e se manda.

Milo não se fez de rogado. Ao ver a janela aberta, pulou-a

– Você é louco? – Shina berrou, procurando esconder o rosto sem máscara.

– Agora eu já vi – ele riu. – Vai ter que me amar ou me matar.

– Pro inferno, seu insolente!

– Para de esconder o rosto, mulher. Essa regra não existe mais! A deusa extinguiu-a ano passado. Você e Marin continuam usando essa maldita porque são teimosas.

– Porque estamos acostumadas. Agora se manda, cacete!

– Deixa de ser bruta. Eu só vim trazer um presentinho – ele disse e entregou a ela uma sacolinha contendo um vidrinho de esmalte Azul Dama da Noite, uma base fortificante e um óleo secante. – Um agradecimento por ter me emprestado as coisas naquele dia, mesmo com toda aquela má vontade.

Shina acalmou-se ligeiramente e agradeceu o presente com um grunhido ininteligível.

Milo já tinha percebido que ela usava um conjunto de camiseta e calça amarelo-claras. Por baixo da blusa, nada de sutiã. Os seios livres eram bem mais firmes do que imaginava e ele não conseguia desviar o olhar. Fê-lo apenas quando a mão de Shina estalou com força na sua face.

– Caramba! – exclamou.

– Seu safado! Acha que eu não percebi que olhava para os meus peitos?

– Desculpa! É que só um cego não olharia...

Shina começou a estapeá-lo com mais força. Esperava que isso o fizesse ir embora, só que estava tendo o efeito contrário: quanto mais apanhava, mais vontade ele tinha de ficar e domar a fera. A tensão sexual avolumou-se de tal forma que segurou os braços dela fazendo-a parar com os tapas, e beijou-a. Um beijo muito sensual, do qual ela não foi capaz de se esquivar.

– Milo – ela sussurrou resfolegando, incapaz de reagir diante do ímpeto do Escorpião.

– Só me diga que quer e eu continuo – ele sussurrou.

Shina levantou a blusa, deixando bem claro o que queria. Milo não se fez de rogado. Inclinou-se sobre ela e acariciou-lhe os seios livres. Admirou-os por alguns momentos, beijando-os e sugando-os em seguida. A amazona se contorcia ao toque das mãos firmes do cavaleiro, seus mamilos mostravam-se eretos e no baixo ventre um calor se avolumava, umidificando-a e preparando-a para o desfecho das carícias, às quais Milo dedicou-se longamente.

Depois, baixou-lhe a calça e a calcinha ao mesmo tempo, revelando um púbis completamente depilado. Ele ajoelhou-se e foi abrindo caminho, introduzindo a língua cálida nos baixios, descobrindo o ponto mais sensível, sugando-o. Shina achava que ia se derreter. Quanto mais ele sugava, mais o calor crescia, até que ela empurrou a cabeça dele aumentando a pressão, mas ele parou de súbito. Milo sorriu satisfeito. Ela estava gostando e a coisa que mais o aprazia era satisfazer as mulheres com quem se relacionava.

Despiu-se também e recomeçou as carícias. Shina ofegava e gemia nos braços dele, que continuava estimulando-a. Quando por fim resolveu que era hora de consumar o ato, deitou-a no sofá e afastou-lhe as pernas. Em seguida, encostou seu membro ereto na abertura e procurou deslizá-lo para dentro de Shina. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir resistência e hesitou.

– Shina, você... – ele começou a dizer. Não imaginava que a amazona ainda fosse virgem.

– Vá em frente – ela sussurrou decidida. – Eu quero.

Milo sorriu. Não era a primeira vez que tinha uma virgem nos braços, mas justo a Shina? Então não tinha mesmo acontecido nada entre e o Pégaso? Ele mal podia acreditar.

Penetrou-a devagar, procurando deixar que ela se adaptasse a ele e que ela mesma buscasse uma posição menos desconfortável. Shina ergueu os quadris e as pernas e enlaçou Milo com elas, aprofundando a penetração. Ele entendeu o recado e ergueu-a, para que fosse ainda mais fundo. Ela então se moveu sobre ele, sentindo-se deliciosamente preenchida por aquele grego insolente que tanto mexia com ela. Moveu-se mais velozmente, saboreando o calor pulsante e a fricção da sua pele na dele. Quando sentiu que estava perto do clímax, Milo a fez parar.

– Respire – ele disse, acariciando-a devagar. – Apenas respire.

Depois de alguns minutos instigando-a a relaxar, Milo colocou-a com os joelhos apoiados no chão e o torso no sofá, e penetrou-a de costas. Shina abafou um gemido.

Milo começou a mover-se, cada vez mais veloz, e com as mãos ele segurava e apertava os seios de Shina, que delirou com o estímulo duplo. Dessa vez ele deixou que ela fosse até o fim e Shina gritou quando o orgasmo veio como uma força avassaladora. Ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, mas Milo a sustentou e continuou movendo-se firme e ritmadamente, puxando-a para si, e culminando num gozo, onde externou também seus sentimentos ocultos pela amazona.

– Meu amor – deixou escapar, ainda perdido entre as pernas da amazona. De costas para ele, Shina não compreendeu de imediato.

"Como assim?", perguntou-se. "Amor?"

Milo manteve Shina colada a si por mais um tempo. Depois, gentilmente deitou-a no sofá. Beijou-a na boca. Já tinha dito o que não devia mesmo, agora que se danasse tudo.

– Eu te amo, sua bruta – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Shina não sabia o que dizer. Fitou-o, surpresa e assustada. Certo, fazer amor com ele tinha sido muito melhor do que ela imaginava, mas ela não o amava de fato, apenas tinha decidido render-se ao inegável charme do Escorpião. Ou não era bem isso? Admitiu que dentre os dourados, sempre achou Milo o mais interessante, apesar de ser falastrão como... como o Seiya? Um Seiya mais bonito, menos burro, mas igualmente insolente?

"Chega de comparações", pensou. "Milo é Milo, Seiya é passado."

– Milo – ela começou, procurando escolher as palavras com cuidado. – Eu ainda não posso dizer o mesmo, mas... se você estiver mesmo disposto, eu quero tentar. Eu sei que sou complicada e vou entender se você não quiser...

– Eu não desisto de um bom desafio – ele disse, apertando-a contra si. – Você ainda vai me amar. Aposto.

Shina sorriu esperançosa. Queria mesmo que Milo tivesse razão. Queria mesmo que o Escorpião fosse capaz de apagar aquela obsessão que por tantos anos ela chamou de amor.

Ele a beijou outra vez e acariciou-lhe os cabelos tingidos de verde

– Sabe, eu não pensei que você fosse virgem... – ele disse sério. Não queria de forma alguma que ela pensasse que estava zombando.

Shina pensou nas inúmeras vezes em que fantasiou sua primeira vez com Seiya. Na realidade, seus corpos só tinham se tocado em batalhas, quando aquele fulgor de ódio e amor misturados a invadia. E de repente, Shina sentiu-se aliviada por nunca ter acontecido nada entre eles. Seiya não merecia ter visto seu rosto, não merecia sequer um milésimo do sentimento que ela nutriu por anos.

– Eu preciso confessar outra coisa – Milo disse.

– Quê?

– Sabe a fofoca sobre nós dois?

Shina já imaginava o que ele ia dizer.

– Seu Escorpião filho de uma cadela sarnenta – ela disse, mas não estava com raiva, muito pelo contrário.

– É que eu queria saber qual seria sua reação, sabe?

– Sei. Só não vou te bater, Paixão Ardente, porque você trouxe meu Dama da Noite – brincou, aninhando-se no colo dele.


End file.
